


(until you) use me up

by OnTheTurningAway



Series: Mating Games - 2014 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Comeplay, Consensual Humiliation, F/M, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Unsafe Sex, background Allison/Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheTurningAway/pseuds/OnTheTurningAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how hard she tries to be a <i>good girl</i>, being used for someone else's pleasure is something Allison craves; it makes her feel powerful in ways she can't explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(until you) use me up

**Author's Note:**

> This is an expanded version of my entry for the fifth Mating Games challenge, canon divergence/AU. It contains some 'missing scenes' from the first three episodes of S1, in which a slightly different Allison comes to Beacon Hills and can’t get enough of a mysterious stranger.
> 
> It also fills my "Power Dynamics" square on my [Trope Bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card.
> 
> Many thanks to [ArcadianMaggie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadianMaggie) and [TuesdayMidnight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TuesdayMidnight) for looking this over at various stages. Any remaining errors can be blamed on my incessant tinkering.
> 
> Title from "Use Me" by Bill Withers.

* * *

The first time they fuck is the night of the party.

Allison gets a glimpse of him when she walks in with Scott, all dark hair and leather, illuminated by crackling flames in the fire pit. He's gone before she can ask about him so she reaches for Scott's hand and tries to convince herself that the heat on her cheeks is because of her date and not a gorgeous stranger.

Beacon Hills is a fresh start, somewhere she can forget the past and try to tamp down the fire simmering in her blood.

Scott is nothing like her ex-boyfriend in San Francisco. He had her parents on high alert the moment they found out he was 23, and was the reason they left the city and moved to Beacon Hills. Scott is the complete opposite. He’s shy and sweet, a boy Allison's parents would approve of.

She wraps her arms around Scott's neck as they dance. A shiver runs up her spine when his hands tighten around her waist, fingers digging almost painfully into her side.

Allison begins to wonder if Scott is as innocent as she initially thought, but then he's gone, running off without any explanation.

When she turns around, _he_ is there, telling her he's a friend of Scott's.

"My name's Derek." His smile is edged with danger and a wave of heat washes over her when he says, "It looks like you could use a ride."

Allison follows him without a second thought.

+++

She's already trembling when Derek pulls her jeans down and buries his face between her legs.

"Let go, Allison," he says, licking her through wet satin and breathing her in. "I'm just getting started."

He snakes a finger under the elastic of her panties, strokes and teases her until she's crying out for more. Allison can feel his smile against her inner thigh but he doesn't put his mouth back on her until she buries her fingers in his hair and grinds up against his face.

By the time he drives her home, it's all she can do to focus on the sweaty smear of her handprint on the passenger side window of Derek's car.

+++ 

Scott looks so earnest when he asks for another chance. She knows she should demand an explanation for leaving her at the party, but her father is waiting to take her home so Allison relents.

A twinge of guilt creeps into the back of her mind when she sees Scott's warm smile.

"So that's Scott," her father says when he gets into the car. "He looks pretty harmless."

Humming in agreement, she smiles. "Completely harmless. And in my class, too."

She hopes her father won't press, but after the last time, she's not so sure.

She can still picture his face when he walked into her room to check on her, only to find her on her knees, tears streaming down her face as she choked on her boyfriend's cock.

Allison never imagined her father could look so murderous and is grateful he wasn't wearing his gun when he caught them. Her parents still don't believe that her ex hadn’t forced her to do anything, that she had been crying because she liked it _so much_.

No matter how hard she tries to be a _good girl_ , being used for someone else's pleasure is something Allison craves; it makes her feel powerful in ways she can't explain.

Shifting restlessly in her seat, Allison hides her blush behind the curtain of her hair.

She can't stop thinking about Derek.

+++

Her jacket mysteriously appears and she wonders how it got there, if Derek brought it to her.

When Scott asks where she got it, a lie about Lydia putting it in her locker falls easily from her tongue. She doesn't like Scott's accusatory questions and when he says Derek's not a friend, Allison walks away.

After class, she sees Derek lurking by the athletic fields and catches his eye.

He fucks her under the bleachers, her mini-dress shoved up around her waist, while the lacrosse team practices for the big game. The cold metal stings her hands but she holds on tight as Derek thrusts into her from behind. His hands grip her hips so tightly she's sure he'll leave bruises and she stifles a moan in the crook of her elbow when she comes.

When he's finished, Derek leaves without a word.

Come drips down Allison's thighs as she yanks her tights up from around her knees. She feels filthy and used and hates herself a tiny bit for loving it.

She smiles as she straightens her dress and pulls her sweaty hair back into a ponytail, then slowly walks to the front of the school to meet her father.

Allison knows she's being stupid. She hardly knows anything about Derek, yet she's let him fuck her bare more than once, this time where anyone could see them if they came looking.

Being with Derek is dangerous, exciting.

She knows she should stop.

She knows she won't.

+++

A loud knocking sound wakes her.

"Allison? Are you all right?" her mom calls through the closed door.

She's disoriented, face down on her bed with her tank top shoved up around her neck and jerking her hips against the mattress.

"Yeah, mom. I'm okay," she answers. "Just a nightmare, I guess."

Her words catch in her throat as she begins to remember her dream.

Derek had been fucking her from behind, just like the other day, but this time when he pulled out, he spread her open and slid the fat head of his cock between her cheeks.

Heat prickles under Allison's skin and she squirms against the mattress. Her hard nipples drag against sweat-damp sheets but it's not nearly enough to make herself come.

After stripping off her tank and pajama shorts, she slips two fingers between her legs, dipping them inside, and gets them soaking wet. She lies back down on her stomach and shoves a pillow under her hips to give herself something to ride. 

Allison spreads her legs a little, then reaches back and rubs a slippery finger over her asshole, circling the tight clench and testing her body's resistance.

It's easy to pretend Derek is filling her up while she works the tip of a finger in. She grinds down into the pillow, then back against her finger, taking more in each time. It's not long before she finds a good rhythm and loses herself to the sensation, imagining Derek's dick inside her wet cunt, in her ass. In both at the same time.

It's the last thought that has Allison burying her face in the tangle of sheets to muffle the sound of her scream.

+++

Derek's car is parked one block over when Scott drops Allison off after their bowling date. She says goodnight but Scott pulls her close and kisses her, nice and soft, while her mother watches from the window.

She flashes her mom a bright smile when she goes inside, tells her she had a good time and tries to reassure her she has nothing to worry about with Scott. For once, Allison doesn't feel like she's lying to her parents, at least not about Scott.

What they don't know can't hurt them, she thinks as she sneaks out of her bedroom window and hurries around the block.

Derek doesn't say anything when she gets into the car but when they stop at a red light, he leans over and forces his tongue into her mouth, kissing her breathless until all she can taste is him. He pulls away when the light changes and continues driving as if nothing happened at all.

Being kissed by Derek Hale is _nothing_ like kissing Scott.

"What happened to your window?" Allison asks, toeing a piece of glass on the floor mat.

"I ran into an old acquaintance at the gas station," Derek's mouth twists into a sour expression. "It didn't go well."

"Oh." She feels stupid for trying to make small talk and can't think of anything else to say. The silence makes her nervous.

Derek looks at her from the corner of his eye and slips his hand between her legs.

Allison squirms in her seat, heart thundering in her chest when he flicks open the button of her jeans and slides the zipper down.

"I can smell you," he says, hands back on the steering wheel and eyes as dark as coal. 

"Oh god," she whispers. She's embarrassed but also so turned on she can barely sit still. The cold air coming in through Derek's open window does nothing to dampen the heat radiating from her body. She wants Derek to keep talking, to tell her what to do.

Her hard nipples are clearly visible through her t-shirt and her head falls back when she pinches one between her fingers.

"Allison, show me how bad you want it."

She runs a hand down her body and slips it into her panties, watching Derek for cues, for his approval. He doesn't take his eyes off the road. 

Face flaming, she tries another approach and shimmies her jeans and underwear down to her knees. Her fingers twist in her lap as she waits.

"Show me," he says again, voice deeper now. More demanding.

His hands clench around the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles turn white. 

Derek is usually stoic around her and Allison feels a flash of pride for causing his reaction. She gives him more.

Lowering her pants to her ankles, she spreads her legs as far apart as she can. She's dripping wet and her ass slides against warm leather. The thought of soaking the seat gives her a little thrill.

Derek takes a deep breath through his nose, licks his lips and hums.

Allison is open, exposed, desperate for Derek to touch her, but all he does is look.

+++

Allison's bare breasts are bathed in moonlight as her sweat-damp back slides against the hood of the Camaro. Derek eats her out with her legs slung over his shoulders, and two fingers sliding into her wet cunt is all it takes to bring her to orgasm. Her thighs clench around him, backs sticking to the worn leather of his jacket, as she cries out into the night.

Derek doesn't even wait for her to stop shaking before he flips her over. Her hands scrabble for something to hold onto, breasts chafing against warm metal, when he thrusts inside her. He doesn't try to get her off again, just grabs her hips and drags her back onto his cock, using her to find his release.

Her body feels empty when Derek pulls out before he comes and Allison begins to panic, wondering if she's done something wrong. But then he spreads her cheeks apart and spits on her asshole, drizzles something cold and wet there. It runs down the crack of her ass and she throbs with anticipation as he works her open with slick fingers.

She sucks in a deep breath when he starts to push his dick into her ass. It hurts; quick, sharp pain is followed by a dull heavy ache as he fills her. Tears prick at the corners of her eyes and spill over onto her cheeks, but he doesn't stop until he's all the way in.

It's so much more intense than she thought it would be and Allison feels full in ways she never imagined. She knows she'll feel him inside her for days.

Getting a hand between the car and her body, she rubs her clit as Derek thrusts into her. He comes with a growl, then pulls out and shoves his dick back into her cunt, fucking her with jerky thrusts as his body shudders through the last of his orgasm.

When he's finished, he steps back and drags a finger down the cleft of her ass, pushing his come back inside her.

She gets herself off as Derek watches and she wonders what she looks like from behind, stretched open and dripping, filled with his come. The idea of him seeing her this way while he's almost fully clothed has Allison panting and rubbing her cheek against the hood of the car.

She hears Derek zip up his jeans, then the crunch of leaves under his boots as he walks around to the other side of the car and starts the engine.

The headlights provide enough light for Allison to find her clothes and for a second, she wonders if there's something wrong with her for not feeling humiliated or ashamed. But then she smiles. She feels like she's floating, mind perfectly blank in a way that is so peaceful, it can't possibly be bad.

She takes her time getting dressed while Derek watches her from the driver's seat.

+++ 

They don't talk during the ride back to town, not until she gets out of his car.

"Allison," Derek calls out through his window. "Tell your father it's his move."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr and [twitter](https://twitter.com/otta_ff). Come say hi!


End file.
